


Happy Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King remembered a deceased pet alligator as he searched for his children.





	Happy Pets

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King remembered a deceased pet alligator as he searched for his children. Scowling, he also recalled sending them to steal pretties hours ago. *I'm hoping you're happy, my pet.* The Sewer King saw a starry sky. One bright star. A pet was happy. Sobbing, the Sewer King smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
